


vanilla & coffee

by canonlytrans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonlytrans/pseuds/canonlytrans
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy likes a Potter - it's just not the one you'd expect.





	vanilla & coffee

James Sirius Potter tastes like vanilla and coffee, if the rumors are right. He wouldn’t know - he’s never kissed him. Never been that close to James, close enough to feel his breath on Scorpius’ skin. He’s never been _that_ close.

James is nothing like Albus. Albus has those brilliant green eyes, dark hair, bronzed skin - a mirror image of his famous father, minus the scar, though with a few freckles across his skin that make constellations that Scorpius would recognize anywhere (they’re his.) But Scorpius has never loved Albus like _that_ , not like he sometimes wishes he could; they’re best friends, closer than brothers, and they’d be perfect together, but neither of them feel that way about the other. Besides, Albus has a boyfriend. And Scorpius… is still incredibly, deeply, ridiculously in the closet.

But James - James Sirius Potter looks like some sort of demigod, come from the heavens, his curly dark red hair falling in his face, his darkened skin almost gold in color, those beautiful sweet brown eyes framed with thick eyelashes, 6’1” and slim and lithe and the perfect Gryffindor seeker. He doesn’t act like Albus, either. There’s no sweetness, no creativity, no intelligence lurking behind him, he just _is_ and that’s what Scorpius finds. James is gorgeous, he’s cocky and bold and messy and frightening and everything that Scorpius shouldn’t like, but most importantly, he’s unattainable.

Draco and Astoria don’t care who Scorpius loves, but he knows what the world would think - a Malfoy, loving a Potter? It’s stupid, and it hurts worse than he ever thought love could. It’s painful, it’s not sleeping, it’s chest pains and stomach pains and headaches and not being able to tell his best friend, because he knows what Albus would say.

“James? You like… _James_? Oh, Scorpius, I’m so sorry,” he would say, if Scorpius had the courage to confess his feelings. Albus, who’s always been there for him, would look at him with pity in his eyes, and maybe even guilt. Because isn’t it sort of his fault that Scorpius met James in the first place?

James is two years older - a third year when they come to Hogwarts. He meets him because of Albus, because someone’s gotta look out for the latest Weasley-Potters at school (yeah, Rose is there, but _she’s_ not a Ravenclaw and can’t keep an eye on them. Neither is James, for that matter, but he’s got an invisible cloak and a map that will lead him to anyone.) James shows up in Ravenclaw Tower one night, bringing Albus some chocolate frogs and some weird Muggle candy that Scorpius doesn’t recognize, wraps his arms around his little brother and hugs him, and glares at Scorpius Malfoy, mouthing something along the lines of “if you hurt my brother, I will kill you myself.”

And yeah, that’s how it starts. That love, that loyalty… God, Scorpius doesn’t have a type, but if he did it would definitely be Gryffindor.

James is in his seventh year, now, and Scorpius is only fifteen and it fucking hurts, because there is nothing worse in the world than loving someone you can’t have. Especially not when James Sirius Potter is never, ever going to look at him and see a potential lover - just Albus’ dorky Malfoy friend. Just a fifth year Ravenclaw who doesn’t and never has really, truly fit in. James doesn’t see _him_. He sees misconceptions and someone Scorpius isn’t and yet is at the same time.

Apparently, James tastes like vanilla and coffee, but he’ll never know for sure.


End file.
